Skin care devices are known for performing a microdermabrasion treatment on a subject's skin. Such skin care devices generally comprise a treatment head with abrasive elements, such as diamond particles, protruding from a treatment surface. The treatment head is applied to and moved over a subject's skin to remove skin particles, such as dead skin, from the subject's skin for skin resurfacing or rejuvenation.
DE 20 2014 102 546 describes a microdermabrasion device comprising a vacuum system and a device tip, wherein the vacuum system comprises a channel with a channel inlet at the device tip, wherein the channel inlet is surrounded by a channel rim, and wherein the device tip comprises a microdermabrasion zone configured remote from the channel inlet with a recession configured between the microdermabrasion zone and the channel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 B1 describes a treatment tool and tissue collection system, for remove of outer layers of skin to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface, and a method of using same, comprising an abrasive tipped tool mounted on the end of a tube, said tube being connected to a source of vacuum. The vacuum aids in maintaining intimate contact between the abrasive tip and the skin during the treatment process and transports the removed tissue to a collection container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,620 B1 describes a system for atraumatic removal of skin surface layers in a treatment to induce neocollagenesis in the dermis to reduce wrinkles and alter the architecture of the dermal layers. A preferred embodiment of the system comprises (i) a hand-held instrument with a resilient working skin interface that carries microscopic diamond fragments for abrading the skin surface in a controlled manner; (ii) a fluid source for supplying sterile fluids to the skin interface for cleaning skin debris from the skin interface; and (iii) a negative pressure source for pulling fluid to the skin interface and thereafter aspirating fluid and skin debris from a treatment site. The skin interface is formed of a resilient material such as silicone to allow the working end to flex and atraumatically engage the skin surface as it is translated across a treatment site. The system also carries a disposable cartridge filled with fluid in the hand-held instrument.